Speak Easy
by brownbagspecial
Summary: It's 1921, Prohibition is set, crime is growing, and good times are rolling. When Mim Possible and Jon Stoppable are assigned with a crime that can endangers morales, arouse temptation, and has a very important figure's life, can the duo handle it?


Jonathan Stoppable and Miriam Possible were finally free of the scandals of which they were chained with, but since Barkin chose not to shed light to who was right and who was wrong Mim ran to Lowerton and called for Jon shortly after where they were hired by a small detective agency.

Now the year was 1921, prohibition was booming, girls were dancing, and for Mim and Jon, this was the year where they would take on their first serious case.

On a particularly cold winter day, Mim and Jon were called into the small office building. The building leaned like an elderly man reaching for his cane, it was the color brown and just had a faded 'Global Detectives' in ugly, dusty, green letters. Mim despised the place, it was so ugly and particularly unfashionable it irked her. To her, she was the page of fashion, and Jon was the only ray of sunshine to ever grace to old place.

She adjusted her hat and walked into the place, straight to her boss' office. A lone chair had its back to her, a woman in her early thirties looked on to her city that bled crime and corruption. Lips perched she swiveled her chair around with her head on her hands.

"You wanted to see me ma'am?" Mim asked with a little bit of nervousness, the boss almost never called her, that and she scared of the woman.

"I suppose detective Stoppable has proved to be tardy yet again?" She asked with such brisk coldness, Mim almost shuddered.

"Well, you see, Jonathan was... hanging around that cigarette girl Tara, and" Mim started to lie, knowing darn well that he was probably at a one of those Mexican food joints that was ran out of some woman's house. The older woman turned a cold glance to Mim, Mim stiffened. Her scared left eyebrow lifted.

"You lie for your friends now Miss Possible?"

"He-He was seeing Tara, ma'am. Honest!"

"Lay off Possible, we all know Stoppable is a cake eater," The woman spat. Mim's ears began to burn with anger as her boss insulted her partner and friend. She began to contemplate speaking up for him when the woman started to laugh. "Don't worry, that was just a test to see if you can handle yourself in a situation like this."

"Why?"

Her boss parted her lips to answer when Jonathan walked in profusely apologizing as he closed the door.

"Miss Betty, I apoligize for being late but-" Miss Betty put her hand up, she gave him a stern look. She would not take the time out for that dick's excuses today.

"Sit, Detective. I was just about to explain your next assignment to your partner." He obeyed and sat down, his hands fidgeting in his lap as he looked nervously to his boss. "Lowerton has a problem, a drinking problem."

"Well, so does the rest of the country, that's not news." Mim supplied.

"Good observation detective Possible, you really know your beans don't you?" Mim slumped in her chair. "Yes, everyone in the country is starting to rebel against this Prohibition thing, but" The directer crossed her legs and leaned against her desk, her dark nylons stretching for her. "Our focus is our state. Now, everyone knows to come to Lowerton for all this...debauchery. Now, usually I wouldn't complain, do you know how many fellas come in here for spying on other bootleggers? But, due to the request of a certain important man, he wants us to investigate a...private crime."

"Crime? What kind of crime?" Jonathan croaked.

With as sigh she picked up a pile of manilla envelopes. "This, " She handed them out. "Is the files of the people that a very rich client wanted us to investigate. The crime that you ask of, Detective, is not a crime that has been committed yet. But, what I need you to do is to go to the Banana Split Club, and go talk to one of chorus girls named Monique, she'll tell you everything you need to know."

"The Banana Split Club?!" Mim was excited, she'd never been there. She heard it was an exclusive club in Upperton that only the rich and stylish could go in, maybe she this old job had its perks.

"Now go!" Miss Betty ordered.

"But, you still haven't told us what crime that might be committed or let alone against who, or whose the client!" Jon exclaimed, he felt like he was hyperventilating now, this whole case sounded like something he didn't to deal with. Miss Betty stopped cold in her tracks and looked at them seriously.

"The murder of Governor Kingsley, and as far as our client, well they've asked to completely anonymous." Jon and Mim looked at their boss with their mouths agape. Did she really expect two barely 20 somethings to do a job like this? An investigation where they don't even know what they're looking for? "Well, if you're done staring I have arranged a ride for you two to Upperton. Please, for the love of the dignity of this company, dress to the occasion."

Banana Spilt Club, Mim reminded herself. The Rits of the state, if she was going to go on a dangerous mission she was going in style.


End file.
